Broken
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: What happens when the person who is supposed to love and cherish you forever, is the person who hurts you the most? Rated M for violence and adult situations. Olitz always...
1. On The First Page of Our Story

"_**Broken"**_

**(A/N: I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while now. But a recent episode of Grey's Anatomy gave me the push I needed to finally write the words out on paper. I know I have a million other stories and I need to update those. But this story has infiltrated my brain and won't let up. This story will contain very mature themes, such as domestic violence and sexual assault. There will be some chapters that are very difficult to read. I'll give a warning in the author's note before hand. This story is not meant to offend anyone, if you find some of the chapters too painful to read, please fill free to skip. This is not meant to be an easy story by any means. But every cloud has a silver lining. To all the survivors of domestic abuse and sexual assault I want to dedicate this story to you. I hope that this story touches people, and evokes conversations about these painful topics. Anyway please read and review. I'll continue to write this story either way, because some stories need to be told. There is some major violence in this chapter. You have been warned.)**

_**Summary: What happens when the person who is supposed to love and cherish you forever, is the person who hurts you the most?**_

**"****Chapter One"**

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like..._

Fitz patted his shirt, and pants pockets down frantically. "Where the hell are my keys?" he muttered. He paused and glanced over at the clock in his grandmother's living room. "Shit, we're gonna be late!"

He started searching the couch, in between the cushions and underneath the coffee table. "Fuck!" he hissed loudly. He threw up his hands in frustration. "Why today," he groaned.

This day was already starting off bad. First he'd woken up late, even though he'd sworn he set his alarm for the correct time. His son was not being cooperative about school at all. It took him an extra thirty minutes to get Teddy out of the bed this morning. On top of that he had to call his boss and let him know that he would be late on his very first day. And now he couldn't find his damned keys.

He got down on his knees and patted the space between the floor underneath the couch. "Where the fuck are my k…." he started, until he heard something dangling just above his head.

"Looking for something?" Fitz smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks grams," he said getting up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know that the town of Greenville is about as safe as you can get, but you still shouldn't leave your keys in the car overnight," she scolded lightly.

Fitz shook his head. "I was out there working on the timing belt last night, must've forgot em…"

"You know what else you forgot?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Fitz eyed her curiously. "There's a six year old living here too now, looks like a carbon copy of you at that age." She hit him on the chest lightly. "Watch your language!"

Fitz sighed. "I'm sorry Grams, I'm just a bit stressed is all." Verna nodded and was about to say something else; when they heard Teddy coming. They both turned their heads to the staircase. Teddy was walking down them slowly; dragging his bookbag behind him.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily. Verna smiled at him.

"I made you some lunch sweetpea, I'll go get it," she told him. Teddy nodded. Fitz walked up to his son. He stooped down so that he was eye-level with him.

"I know you don't wanna start at a new school bud; but this is a chance for the both of us to start over," he told him.

"I don't like school daddy," he whispered. Fitz smiled at him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Teddy glanced up at him with his bright blue eyes, and nodded. "I didn't like school either." Teddy chuckled. "Tell you what, after school we'll go out for ice cream. But you gotta make it through your first day, and so do I for that matter. We'll celebrate together later, deal?" he asked holding out his closed fist to his son. Teddy nodded and pounded his smaller fist with his dad's.

"Deal."

"Alright you two, you're already late," said Verna, coming back with both of their lunches. She handed one to Fitz and the other to Teddy, who put it in his book-bag. "I'll see you two tonight for dinner," she told them. She hugged them both, placing kisses on each other their cheeks. Fitz opened the door for Teddy. His son walked out, and he was about to follow; when Verna said to him.

"You're doing great kid." Fitz looked back, and flashed her a grateful smile before walking out of the door.

* * *

After dropping Teddy off at school; Fitz headed to work. He pulled up to "_Huck's Garage"_ and got out of his car. Huck was already outside working on another vehicle when he pulled up. Huck paused his work to come and get a good look at Fitz's car.

Huck gave a low whistle of appreciation. "She's a beauty." Fitz smiled and leaned up against it.

"She was my grandfathers." He lightly patted the hood of his 67' Candy-Apple Red Ford Gt500.

"You fixed her up yourself?" he asked. Huck had seen this car sitting in Mrs. Verna's yard for a few years now. He wanted to buy it from her, but she refused to sell it, rightfully so.

"Yep as soon as I got back from Durham. I had to practically sell my grandmother my rib, before she'd let me touch it, but I got it done," he joked. Huck smiled.

"Speaking of Durham, how are you liking Greenville?" he asked.

Greenville, North Carolina was a small town that held about three thousand residents. It was about three hours from the city of Durham, North Carolina. Everybody knew everybody. Except for Fitz, he only knew his grandmother of course, and Huck, because they served together in the military.

Fitz shrugged. "It's an adjustment." Huck nodded.

"I can imagine, city boy," he teased lightly. Fitz playfully rolled his eyes. "How long you been here?" he asked?

"Couple of weeks. I had to wait until after I could pick up Teddy. Sorry, otherwise I would've started a lot sooner."

Huck waved him off. "Hey man you could've taken all the time you needed, you know that."

Fitz nodded a small glimmer of a grimace passed his features, and just like that it was gone. He offered no other response. "So you got a uniform for me or what?" Huck grinned, and left to go retrieve Fitz's uniform from inside the shop. He came back holding the neatly folding uniform in his hand.

"Didn't know if I had one to fit all those muscles you like to flash around pretty boy." Fitz laughed.

"Jealous much." Huck tossed his uniform at him quickly and Fitz caught it.

"Hardly, now get to work Grant," he scolded playfully.

Fitz chuckled, and gave him a mock salute. "Sure thing boss."

* * *

"Keep going Jayden, you're doing great." Olivia smiled at the young boy as he nodded, thankful for her encouragement.

Few things were as fulfilling and as rewarding as being a teacher. Olivia prided herself on being the best teacher. She taught first grade at Greenville Elementary School. She'd been doing so for the past two years, and she loved every minute of it. She'd always had a great love of education. She loved children even more. Her heart exploded at the fact that she found a way to combine her love for education with her love for children. Her job would always be her first love, she thought. A knock on her classroom door interrupted her class reading, as well as her thoughts.

"Just a moment everyone," she announced looking at the group of about twenty first-graders.

She went to her classroom door and opened it. The school's administrative assistant was standing there with a new student. He looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her. She smiled at him. Students were often shy at this age, but only for a moment. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he was off making friends. The school administrator explained who the new student was, and that he'd been assigned to her class. Olivia nodded and got down to eye level with her new student; wincing as she did so. But luckily that went unnoticed.

"Hi there," she spoke softly. The little boy in question, looked back up at her with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She felt her heart melt at the sight of them.

"Hi," he whispered.

"I'm Olivia, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Teddy," he mumbled. She smiled at him.

"Teddy would you like to walk inside the classroom with me?" she asked. Teddy raised his bright blue eyes to her once more and nodded. Olivia stood up fully, and sucked in a breath as she felt a sharp pain in her thigh.

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs. Janice, the school's administrator.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, too much pilates last night, I guess," she joked. Mrs. Janice nodded, although she seemed a little unconvinced.

"I'll leave this one in your capable hands." She winked at the little boy. "See you around Teddy," she told him before walking off.

Olivia reached out her hand to him. "No need to be scared Teddy, we'll walk in together."

Teddy glanced up at her, then down at her hand. Hesitantly he reached out to her, and she clasped his hand in hers. She gave him a bright smile, before leading him into the classroom. All of the students stared at him, wondering who this new person was. Olivia held onto his hand and he squeezed hers, feeling his nerves take over.

"Class this is Teddy, he's new, and he'll be joining us from now on. I want you all to make him feel welcome, okay." All of the students nodded. "Everyone say Hi Teddy." The classroom broke out in a chorus of "_Hi Teddy."_ Teddy giggled, and the class laughed with him. He looked up at Olivia and grinned. His smile revealing his two missing front teeth. She felt her heart tighten. He was adorable. "Alright Teddy, you can take a seat next to Jayden, and I'll grab you a book." Teddy went to take his seat. Olivia placed the book in front of him and opened it to the page they were on.

Once Jayden finished his last sentence. She stopped him. "Teddy why don't you pick up where Jayden left off." Teddy looked up at her, nervously. She smiled at him kindly "It's ok Teddy, go ahead."

Teddy took a deep breath, placing his finger underneath the first word on the page. "Thh-the, ca-tt...ran att-ttt," Olivia cleared her throat and corrected him.

"Too," she said softly. He sighed, but kept his eyes on the page.

"Too," he repeated, before continuing. "The-eee," he began, and some of the students began snickering.

"Quiet," she scolded lightly. And just like that, you could hear a pin-drop. "Go on Teddy," she told him. He looked up at her, and she winked at him. He smiled, and continued on with much difficulty.

* * *

Fitz went to pick up Teddy after a hard day at work. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower, and crawl into bed. But when he got to the school, the school's secretary informed him that Teddy's teacher wished to speak with him. When he inquired whether or not Teddy was in trouble. The secretary could not tell him. He silently followed her to Teddy's classroom, to meet with the teacher. Teddy was sitting in the back of the classroom doing his homework. He was so focused on his son, that he didn't even notice the person that had walked up to him.

"Hi Mr. Grant. I'm Olivia; Teddy's teacher."

Fitz tore his eyes away from his son to the soft brown doe eyes of his teacher. Fitz felt his heart speed up and slow down at the same time; as he took in her appearance. She was short, couldn't be more that 5'2 or 5'3 but the four inch heels, slim, but athletic figure, she wore helped her out a bit in the height department. She wore a yellow sundress, with a white sweater. Light makeup on her face and nude colored lipstick. The tone of the lipstick made her lips look even more plump and ripe for kissing. She looked like an innocent school teacher. But too Fitz she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Fitz cleared his throat, blushing at the fact that he'd been checking out his son's teacher. Because of that fact; he hadn't really heard anything she said.

"Mr. Grant are you okay?" she asked, concern etched in her features. Fitz shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, it's Fitz….I'm Fitz," he stammered, holding his hand out for her to shake it. She placed her hand inside his and his much larger hand engulfed hers. Both of them glanced down momentarily at their hands; as they felt an unexplainable electric spark. Her skin was so soft. He could only imagine how the rest of her felt.

"Nice to meet you Fitz," Olivia continued; her gaze on his face once more. "As I said before I'm Olivia, Teddy's teacher." She glanced back at Teddy, he was still quietly doing his homework. "I know you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you. Teddy's not in trouble or anything I can assure you." Fitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay," he said even more curious as to why she wanted to meet with him now. Olivia cleared her throat.

"While doing daily reading in my class today; I noticed that Teddy seemed to struggle a lot more than the other kids."

"Okay," he repeated. Olivia glanced back at Teddy, who was still working diligently and smiled. Then she looked up into his father's eyes, the same blue eyes that his son had, she noted. Olivia felt herself get lost for a moment, but she quickly recovered.

"I think Teddy is dyslexic."

"I'm sorry?" asked Fitz confused. Olivia paused carefully considering her words before continuing. Some parents often had trouble accepting their children being anything other than stereotypically normal. She hoped that Mr. Grant wasn't apart of that group.

"Dyslexic... meaning he has trouble learning to read or interpreting words, letters or symbols. That doesn't mean that he won't be able to do it ever. He'll just need a little more help that's all."

Fitz ran a nervous hand through his hair as he glanced back at his son. "Shit...I mean...sorry, um so what do I do..I just...um...what are the next steps?" he rambled. Olivia smiled at him kindly.

"It's important to know that this doesn't mean that Teddy's not intelligent, this condition can be treated Mr. Grant."

"Fitz."

"Huh?" she asked.

"It's Fitz, you don't have to call me Mr. Grant," he told her. She nodded. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well there is a program at the youth center in town. They help children with this kind of disorder. I volunteer there myself sometimes. They meet three times a week after school."

Fitz sighed. "I don't know Ma'am. Teddy doesn't really take to strangers all that great. I mean we just moved here. I'm lucky he even got out of bed, and agreed to come to school today."

"Well is there anyway that you could come and sit with him during the sessions, maybe his mom co…." she started, but Fitz quickly cut her off.

"She's not in the picture." Olivia nodded in understanding. She felt a tug at her heart, hearing that. A boy that young needed his mom. She glanced at Teddy once more; before looking back to his father.

"Okay, well how about I work with Teddy for a few weeks after school, and we'll try to integrate him into the program after that?" she asked.

Olivia felt her heart flutter as Fitz gazed at her hopefully. "Would you really be willing to do that? I mean I wouldn't wanna to put anything extra on your plate Ma'am." Olivia waved him off.

"It's Olivia," she corrected. When he grinned at her, she felt her stomach do a somersault. Still she continued on. "Nonsense, I'm here to help educate children, so that's what I'm going to do. How about we talk to Teddy about it, and see what he says," she suggested. Fitz flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

She nodded and motioned for him to walk ahead of her.

* * *

Teddy seemed excited about getting to spend a little extra time with his kind teacher after school. Fitz couldn't be more grateful. During his stint in the military, he didn't really get to see Teddy very much after he was born. He and Teddy's mom never really got along, but he loved his son. Nevertheless, It took awhile for Teddy to warm up to him after he got full custody. He had no idea how to be a father; but he loved his son with all his heart. He wanted the best for him. Olivia seemed to be the best. Teddy had taken to her quite well, and so soon.

"I can't thank you enough Ma'am."

They were walking towards the front of the school. Olivia and Fitz planned out a schedule that would work for all of them. She'd meet with Teddy every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. These were the days Fitz worked longer at the shop. He'd pick Teddy up after they were done.

"If I have to call you Fitz, then I insist on you calling me Olivia," she told him as they got to the front doors of the school. Fitz stopped in front of her, holding Teddy's hand.

"Alright, Olivia," he said, testing her name out on his lips. She had to admit, that she quite like the way her name sounded when he said it. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she placed her hand in his. "Thanks again, I really appreciate this. And I know the little guy does too." He said looking down at Teddy, who wiped his eyes sleepily. Olivia smiled at Fitz, then turned her attention to Teddy.

"It was nice to meet you Teddy. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay, bye Miss Olivia." he said, hugging onto his father's leg.

Fitz smiled down at him, before looking back up to Olivia. Neither of them had noticed before, but they hadn't let each others hand go. He wanted to say something else to her, to convey his thanks further, but the words seem caught in his throat. She looked like she wanted to say more as well but she was at a loss for words also. So the two of them just stood there staring at each other for a moment. Until a stranger's voice broke their trance.

"Olivia."

They both looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and Olivia snatched her hand back from Fitz like it was lit on fire. Fitz gave her a questioning look, but then turned his attention back to the stranger, who was now walking towards them.

The man in question looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He was tall about 6'1 or 6'2. Skinny build; but not sickly looking. He had sandy brown hair, and light green eyes. He was wearing a brown police officers uniform, with his gun and baton holstered in his police belt. As he got closer to them; Fitz could see that his badge said Deputy Sheriff on it. He stopped in front of them and glanced at where their hands were once joined. Fitz saw him frown quickly, but as the man looked up, he was smiling; though the smile never fully reached his cold eyes.

"Olivia," he repeated smiling still. "Who's your friend?" He glanced at Fitz and sized him up. Fitz stood firm, staring this man up and down as well. _Who the hell was this asshole? _He wondered.

"Um..Jake...this is...um…this is... Fitz Grant. He's the father of my newest student." Olivia's voice was meek and very rattled. It seemed as if she were nervous or scared. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

Jake came to stand next to Olivia so that they were now both facing Fitz. He put a possessive arm around her shoulder, and squeezed it tight; crushing her against his side. Olivia grimaced in pain, but quickly recovered. This Jake character either ignored her reaction, or he didn't seem to care.

"Aren't you going to introduce me honey?" It was more of a statement than a question. Fitz could tell, especially when Olivia quickly blurted out.

"Fitz, this is my husband Jake."

Fitz's eyes widened but only momentarily. Of course the most perfect woman he'd ever met would be married. And to this asshole, even better. He thought sarcastically. Nevertheless, Fitz being the gentleman he was; held out his hand for Jake to shake it.

"Nice to meet you. Your wife is an amazing teacher," he complimented. Jake smirked at him shaking his hand. He applied a bit of pressure to his handshake, just to see if Fitz would react.

"You know that after one meeting huh." Fitz glanced at Olivia quickly. She looked down and around at everything but him. Fitz could clearly tell that she was highly uncomfortable with the situation. The comment her husband made, caught Fitz off guard. Still he turned his head to Jake and nodded.

"My son's lucky to have her." Fitz turned his attention to Olivia once more. She was quiet and much more reserved around her husband. Nothing like the delightful, cheerful person, he'd just met half an hour ago. "Thanks again for all your help Olivia." She refused to meet his gaze. She nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground, and replied in a soft voice.

"You're welcome."

Fitz felt a weird vibe coming from Olivia's husband, and was about to ask her about it, but Teddy tugged on his pants leg.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Fitz smiled down at his son. He was sure it was almost dinner time by now.

"Okay bud, we're leaving," he assured him. "Thanks again Olivia." She nodded quietly looking down at the floor still. Fitz frowned. Then he turned to Jake and nodded. "Nice meeting you," he said, even though he didn't mean it. Jake nodded at him as well, offering no verbal response.

Fitz grabbed Teddy's hand and the two turned around and headed for the front doors. "Bye Miss Olivia," said Teddy, turning back to her one last time. She finally raised her eyes from the ground and glanced at the little boy. He smiled and waved at her, before following his father out of the front door. She smiled at him sadly.

Jake waited a few moments after they were gone before he spoke up again. "Well that was interesting." Olivia remained quiet. "Let's go." He glanced around the hallway. Seeing no one in sight; he grabbed her hand and practically yanked her out of the front door. She kept up with him as best as she could; careful not to complain about the pains shooting through her arm.

* * *

The car ride to their house was silent. She kept her eyes on the floor, as she tried to guess what type of mood he was in. Olivia closed her eyes and prayed silently.

They reached the house fifteen minutes later and he got out wordlessly. He walked to the front door without waiting for her to get out of the car. She took a deep breath and exited the vehicle. She made it to the front porch by the time he got the screen door open. Once he opened the front door, he stood back so that she could walk inside first. This surprised her, maybe he wasn't angry after all. She heard the screen door shut; then he shut the front door and locked it. She looked through her purse for a cough drop, because her throat was sore.

"What would you like for dinner?" she asked turning to him.

Before she could do a complete 180 to face him, she felt the back of his hand strike her across her face so forcefully, that it sent her backwards. Unsteady, she fell to the ground hard. Attempting to brace herself she placed her hands out in front of her during her fall. She hurt her wrist in the process, once they came into contact, with the hard wooden floors of their living room. Olivia curled up in a ball, covering her face, with her hands, ignoring the pain in her wrist, and lip. Running her tongue across her bottom lip; she could taste the blood where the skin split. That'd be yet another bruise she would have to try and cover up, or explain.

Jake sneered down at her, hands on his hips, glaring at her menacingly. "Do you think I'm stupid!" he spat. "You take me for a fucking fool don't you!" His tone was harsh and he was beginning to get louder. Olivia knew better than to answer him back. That would only result in more harm.

He walked around her small form, until he was closer to her face. "Look at me dammit!" he demanded. Olivia whimpered softly, but forced herself to look at him, knowing that if she didn't; the consequences would be even more severe. He snarled at her; kneeling down until he was sitting on his knees. He pressed his pointer finger to her forehead. "Flirting with your fucking students father, in my face like I'm not even there! Seriously Olivia!" He boomed, then he shook his head condescendingly. "I knew you were fucking whore! You little cunt!" He cursed, pressing his finger into her forehead with each word he spoke. As he pressed his finger against her forehead, the back of her head hit the ground each time, causing even more pain.

She'd long since become numb to his insults. Even though they grew more frequent and nasty as time went by. She couldn't respond, she couldn't defend herself, not against him. If she tried, he'd just get more angry. The angrier he got, the more violent he became. He hadn't hit her in her face in a long time. Only because he knew how hard it was for her to cover it up. He didn't want anyone asking questions. So far she'd covered up every little detail, physically and emotionally. To the town of Greenville; their marriage was picture perfect. They were the model couple. No one knew the truth. That she was married to a _monster_.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He scoffed at her, before standing up straight. "Clean yourself up, and make me some fucking dinner!" He ordered, then he walked away.

Probably to the fridge to grab a beer. After a while; her sobs slowed down to quiet sniffles. She sat up slowly and wiped her face off; the blood dried up on her lip. She carefully grazed the back of her head. She could feel a small knot forming there. She picked herself up off the floor, and went into the half bathroom on the first floor. She had to clean herself up and start on dinner before he got angry again.

**(A/N: As you can see this story will be very much Rated M. It's hard to write, but it's an important message. Just a warning, things are going to get worse, before they get better. But I hope you'll read anyway. Jake will be the main villain in this story, there will be no redemption for his character. If you think he's bad in this chapter, you ain't seen nothing yet! Alright enough said. Please R&R and let me know what you think.) **


	2. This Thing Turned Out So Evil

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay. Summer has been particularly busy for me, but I'm back with another update, finally LOL. There's a bit of violence at the end of the chapter. You have been warned!)**

_**This Thing Turned Out So Evil"**_

It was finally Friday and all of her students were buzzing with excitement. Not only were there just ten minutes left before recess; they only had about a half a day left until the Labor Day weekend began.

Olivia smiled at how thrilled her students were. They were young; so a long weekend meant more time to play. Children were so happy and innocent. They're hopes and dreams hadn't been crushed by the world yet.

She hoped that none of them ever experienced what she was going through. She was shaken from her thoughts when one of the students asked her a question. After answering she continued passing out her students graded spelling quizzes. She gave Teddy his and he smiled at her.

He still had a long way to go before he would be on the same level as the other students. But they'd worked together for about three days after she'd spoken with his father. And already he seemed more confident in his school work. She was happy to help.

"Here you go Teddy, you did very well," she complimented. He gave her his biggest toothless smile. It sincerely melted her heart.

"Thank you Miss Olivia. My daddy promised me if I did well, that we'd go for ice cream," he told her.

"That sounds very exciting!" she responded enthusiastically. "Well enjoy your ice cream Teddy." Teddy nodded.

"I will, thank you," he said sweetly. She smiled and continued on. Once she handed the last student his quiz, she walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Alright class, everyone did so well on their test that I'm going to let you all go to recess early today."

A collection of shouts of approval and appreciation rang throughout the classroom. She was about to tell them all to stand up and get into a single-file line when there was a knock on her classroom door. All of her students turned their heads towards the front of the class to get a look at who was interrupting their early recess.

"I'll be right back class."

She walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, stood a flower delivery boy. He had about two dozen red roses in his hands.

"Delivery for Mrs. Ballard," he announced before stepping inside the classroom. All of her students oohed and awed. She shushed them before taking the flowers from the and placing them on her desk.

"Thank you sir."

He tipped his hat to her. "No problem ma'am, have a nice day," he told her and the classroom, before leaving out.

"Who are the flowers from Miss Olivia?" asked one of her students.

Olivia picked up the card from the flowers, and read the note silently with a slight frown on her face.

"They're from my husband." She said without looking back at her students. Before any of them could question her any further, the bell rang indicating that it was time for recess to begin. All of her students began getting up from their seats.

"Alright everyone calm down, exit the classroom in an orderly fashion," she told them, her voice stern, but gentle.

Each of her students began to get in a single-file line on the side of the door. Once everyone was in line; Olivia opened the door for them to exit. They all did, and one of her coworkers, a fellow first grade teacher Quinn Perkins, walked in as the last of her students walked out. She spoke to the last student and then walked over to Olivia, noticing the flowers as she did so.

* * *

"Wow those are beautiful," she admired. "Another gift from Jake?"

Olivia nodded mutely as she re-read the card.

"_Sorry about the other night babe. You know I love you, Jake." _

"He's always buying you things Liv. You're so lucky," she gushed.

Olivia sighed heavily. _If she only knew._ Olivia thought silently.

"Yep that's me. Super lucky."

Quinn took a seat on Olivia's desk next to her flowers. "So what are you doing this weekend. Do you wanna catch a movie or something?" she asked.

Quinn was new to Greenville, she'd only lived there for about five months, so she didn't really know too many other people outside of work. Most of the town folk here grew up here and never really left. They didn't really take all that kindly to strangers. So Quinn's options for hangout buddies were kind of limited.

"Yeah; I can't this weekend, I'm busy." Olivia replied quickly.

Quinn nodded. "Are you finally getting your car fixed. I can totally drive, if that's the problem."

Olivia shook her head. Her car's engine had been making this funny knocking noise for almost a week now. She'd told her husband about it, and he promised to look at it, but of course it wasn't on the top of his list of priorities right now. As the same with anything she asked him to do, ever.

"No…. I mean yeah." She stammered, shaking her head. "Jake promised to look at it. But I've got other things I need to focus on."

Quinn shrugged. "Okay well what about next weekend?" she asked.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Jake and I are going out of town next weekend. Some romantic getaway," she forced a smile; hoping that the lie sounded as good as she hoped it did.

She and Jake hadn't had a romantic getaway since their honeymoon three years ago. If you could even call it that. He'd drank a lot, and passed out most days before dinner even began, but he didn't raise a hand towards her for almost the whole trip. And that in itself was a small victory.

"Okay," said Quinn eyeing Olivia suspiciously. Olivia just looked away shyly.

Everytime she asked Olivia to hang out outside of work, there was always an excuse. She was busy with Jake, or going out of town, or something else. Quinn was starting to think that Olivia didn't like her. But they ate lunch together almost everyday. Plus they always did recess duty at the same time. Quinn liked to think that they were at least becoming friends. But to be completely honest; she didn't really know where they stood. Olivia never contacted her outside of work like a normal friend would. She didn't have a facebook, instagram or twitter. Not that there was anything wrong with living life free of social media.

But Olivia didn't even have a regular email address. She only used the one the school provided. She was a very private person. Which Quinn could respect, but at times it seemed like Olivia was too private. Like she didn't want anyone knowing what her life was like outside of school. Olivia was genuinely a great person. Quinn would like nothing more than to be her friend; but she couldn't if Olivia chose to remain so closed off all the time.

"We can hang out another time," said Quinn, choosing to let it go for now. But she stored the information for later. "Just let me know when you're free."

"Will do," responded Olivia with a tight smile.

* * *

Fitz had been working at Huck's Auto Mechanic shop for a little over a week now. He was still getting used to things but he liked the job so far. The job paid well, he worked decent hours and always had Sundays and holiday's off. Fitz always loved working on cars. When he was a little boy his grandparents lived in Durham; where he's from, and his grandfather would teach him all about cars.

He loved it, not only was he learning about his most favorite thing in the world. But he was spending time with his most favorite person in the world. Fitz's father was a no good gambling alcoholic. He walked out on him, and his mother when he was just four years old. For a long time, Fitz and his mom lived with his grandparents until she got on her feet, and could afford to get them a place of their own. His grandfather was more like a father to him. It crushed him when his granddad passed away a few years back. Verna, his grandmother decided to move back to her hometown of Greenville afterwards.

Once he finished his stint in the military, and retained full custody of Teddy he knew he had to go home, and the only place that felt like home was where his grandmother was. Fitz's mom died from brain cancer just a few months before he graduated high school. He was sad and angry and hurt. It was his grandfather who encouraged him to join the military. His grandfather was a Vietnam vet and had plenty of experience having stayed in the military for twenty-five years. Fitz wasn't quite ready for college, but he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Joining the service had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He started off his military career as a green beret in Special Forces; on the front lines. He'd been to Afghanistan and Iraq for two tours each, and a few smaller missions. Once he'd been in for a little over ten years; he decided to switch up his job, and follow his passion. He spent his last six years in the military as a mechanic, working on military vehicles. After his son was born, he knew he needed a safer job while he was in the service. Being a mechanic was how he met Huck during his stint.

His grandparents were always proud of him. And he appreciated their support more than anything. But he knew his grandmother was lonely since his grandfather passed away a few years ago. Him asking her to move in was for all of their benefits. He and Teddy got home cooked meals, and Verna had plenty of company to keep her busy. Sure the town was small, and the neighbors nosy. But he quite liked the simplicity of it.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and he was getting ready to close up shop at 7pm to head home. Huck left a few hours ago. Then he got a call on the shop's phone. He walked over to it quickly to answer it.

"Huck's Auto Shop, Fitz speaking. How can I help you?" he asked politely. It was time to leave but if someone needed assistance he was going to help them.

"Hi...um sorry to bother you, I know it's late," said a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"No it's fine ma'am," he assured her. "How can I help you?" he asked again, silently trying to place her voice.

"Fitz...um It's me Olivia, Olivia P- Ballard. Teddy's teacher."

Fitz felt his heart flutter in his chest as she said this. Teddy's beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, sweet teacher. She haunted his dreams for the past few nights. Each of them more delightful than the last. But of course his dreams would never come true. She was married, otherwise off limits to him. Plus she was his son's teacher. Not that that would stop him, he thought. Teddy seemed more enamored with her than Fitz was.

Fitz cleared his throat as he tried to focus on the call. "Yes Hi Olivia, how can I help you?" he asked?

"Oh this is so embarrassing," mumbled Olivia. "My car, it stopped. I'm on Marbury road about seven miles from the…" Fitz cut her off, he knew that area pretty well.

"From the gas station," he finished for her. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you," she repeated. "My husband is on his way, but I don't want to leave my car here."

Fitz shook his head. "You're no bother at all Olivia," he assured her. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much."

"See you soon." As soon as he hung up the phone, he grabbed the keys for the tow truck and hurried out the door. He didn't want to keep her waiting.

He pulled up to where her car was on the side of the road about ten minutes after their initial conversation. She was in a very wooded area, with tall grass and shady trees. The road was in a deserted area. He briefly wondered what she was doing over here. This street was on the edge of town. Not a dangerous area, but not safe to be in if you were all alone.

He barely had the car in park, before he hopped out. She was standing next to her car, at the hood. She had the hood open and she was looking inside as if she was trying to inspect in. _Did she know anything about cars? _He thought to himself, as he approached her.

"Hello Miss Olivia," he greeted.

"She turned to him, hand stretched out across her forehead to shade the sun away. She was wearing a gray Duke tee-shirt, some skinny blue jeans and some black and white converse sneakers. It was a simple outfit, but it looked gorgeous on her slim figure. At least to Fitz it did.

"Hi Fitz, thanks for coming." She offered him a friendly smile and he felt his stomach doing somersaults.

Nevertheless he tried to remain professional and ignore the pounding in his heart. He nodded and smiled back at her. "No problem." Fitz responded gazing at her for a few seconds. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked.

She shook her head and took a step back. "Please go right ahead," she insisted. He stepped forward and took a look under the hood. The engine was a little smokey and certain parts were corroded. This was not good. He knew what the problem was immediately.

He took a step back and sighed. "It looks like you need a new alternator." Olivia's eyes widened and she took a step back, disbelief written all over her face.

"Oh no…" She put her face in her hands, her shoulders sagged and it looked as if she were about to cry. Fitz felt bad, he obviously knew how expensive car parts could be. He took a step toward her and tried to help calm her.

"Hey it's okay. Here; let me give your car a tow to the shop, and we can figure out how to go about fixing this."

"I...I...I can't leave," she stuttered. "My..my husband's on the way here." Her eyes were watery, her face was defeated. Fitz felt his heart break at the sight. "Can...can you just tow it to your shop?" she asked softly.

"I can. And I will; but I don't want to leave you out here by yourself Olivia. Can't I give you a ride somewhere, anywhere?" he asked, pleading almost. It was getting late, and this area was known for having wild coyotes roam about at night.

Olivia shook her head vigorously. "No...no, my husband will be here soon. He texted me not too long ago. He's on his way. He'll be here I promise." She tried to sound convincing, but Fitz didn't really believe her. Hell she didn't even believe herself if she were being honest. But she tried too. Jake was supposed to be there an hour ago, but she hadn't heard from him since she informed him about her current situation; hence the reason she called the shop in the first place.

"It's getting dark out Olivia; I can wait with you until he gets here. Just so you're not alone," he offered. Her eyes grew wide and she shivered a bit. She seemed afraid almost which thoroughly confused Fitz.

"No!" she squeaked. Fitz seemed utterly surprised by her tone. The confusion written all over his face, made her rethink her sudden response. "I just mean...um, my husband he'll be here soon, and um I'll be okay. Please Fitz just take my car. Please," she almost begged.

Fitz shook his head frowning; as he sighed heavily. She was probably one of the most stubborn women he'd ever met. But he wouldn't let that stop him from wanting to keep her safe. "Fine, but I want you to take down my number." He told her seriously. She nodded, and pulled out her cellphone.

"Okay."

He put his number in her phone, and handed her phone back to her. "You call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is. Call me. Okay." He gazed at her, his blue eyes soft and kind; concern etched in his features. She gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

"Okay. I will," she promised. He nodded, satisfied with her answer for now, and proceeded to hook her car up to the tow truck.

Once he was finished he walked over to her. "You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" he asked again. She smiled seeming a little more at ease; but still shook her head. It was then that he noticed the small cut on her lip. It was healing; but still he couldn't remember seeing it there before when they first met a week ago.

He wanted to ask her about it, but looking at her; he noticed that she saw him staring, and she began looking down towards the ground shyly.

"Okay." Fitz relented, and decided to let it go for now. "Remember, call me if you need me. That's my cell number. I don't turn it off." She sighed in relief, and nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and nodded as well. Before hopping back in the truck.

"Sure you don't want a ride?" he asked one more time. It just didn't feel right leaving her there.

She waved him off. "I'm fine. I promise. Jake just texted me. He should be here in the next ten minutes." Fitz didn't care. He didn't want to leave her there. But he couldn't force her into the truck with him, no matter how much he didn't want her to stay out there alone.

Alright," he said defeated.

He wasn't going to give up though. He would tow her car to the shop, and then come right back. Something was very off with her husband. If she were his wife, his girlfriend, hell even his friend; he would never leave her out here by herself. That asshole should've been there by now. He just hoped she didn't think he was stalking her, by coming back out here. He really just wanted her to be safe.

"But if he's not here in fifteen minutes, you call me." He wanted her to promise him that she would. If her jackass of a husband couldn't be there for her, then he certainly would. She nodded.

"I will." They walked over to his tow truck together and he got inside. She stood next to the drivers side as he started the engine.

"Thanks again for coming out here and towing my car back to the shop Fitz."

He winked at her. "Anytime Miss Olivia." She blushed, looking down at the ground, before taking a step back away from his vehicle.

He drove off, but watched her through his rearview mirror. He'd come back for her. He always would.

* * *

After dropping her car off, Fitz called his grandmother and told her he'd be home later than he thought. It was almost 8:30 at night when he got back to the shop. But he was intent on going back for Olivia. He had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was still out there alone waiting for that asshole that she called a husband.

After he spoke with his grandmother and told Teddy goodnight, he grabbed the keys to his grandfather's car and headed back to the spot he'd met Olivia at earlier that evening. His breath caught in his throat as he drove down the dirt road slowly in search of her.

Maybe her husband had actually shown up and came for her after he left? He thought after not seeing her right away. But then that dreadful feeling came back to the pit of his stomach as he begin to think. What if her husband hadn't shown up? What if she'd gotten attacked by coyotes, or what if a car couldn't see her on the road and she got hit, it was very dark out here. Fuck! He knew he shouldn't have left her. He scolded himself; as he continued to drive down the dark dirt road.

His high beams were bright as he hoped she would see them, if she were still out here that is. He put his car in park right where he picked her car up from. Hopefully she was safe at home right now, and he was just being paranoid. He killed the engine but kept the high beams on. He sat back in his seat and placed his hands on hands on his head and closed his eyes. He sent up a silent prayer, hoping that she was indeed safe. When he heard a knock on his window his eyes shot open, his heart slamming into his chest. He looked up and saw her staring at him outside of his window. She stepped back, and he opened the door and got out of the car.

After he closed the door, he turned to her. She looked at him curiously. "Fitz what are you doing here?"

He placed his hands on his hips and looked at her in disbelief. "I came back out here hoping that you'd be home. Obviously I was wrong."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stood back defensively. "You didn't have to come back, I told you my husband was on his way."

Fitz scoffed. "Oh yeah Olivia. Tell me how long has he been on his way now?" he asked condescendingly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Go home Fitz." She started to walk away from him and he followed her. The high beams from his car and the moon was their only source of light.

"I'm not leaving you out here again Olivia. I don't care if he's on his way. I'm staying with you until he gets here," he called after her. She turned to him and shook her head.

"You have to go," she whispered.

His eyes widened in shock! What the hell? He couldn't believe what she was saying. Why on earth would she possibly want him to leave her out here all alone? It was dark, it was getting colder, and quite frankly it was quite eerie out here at night. He had no idea how long she'd been waiting out here before she called him to come pick up her car. How long she'd waited for her husband to come before she finally relented and called for help. Well he wasn;t going to leave her in her time of need, no matter how unreasonable she was being. He walked closer to her and took in her features. She seemed meek like a scared little child.

"Olivia," he spoke her name softly, and she shivered, but continued to look at the ground. "I'm not leaving you out here." His voice was soft but firm. "Look you can sit in the car and I'll stand outside if you want. But I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. I'd worry too much," he confessed, and she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She gazed into his eyes and saw the softness and compassion there, but also the fear that she'd reject his offer still. She hadn't had someone genuinely care about her well being in so long. The feeling was so foriegn to her. She didn't even know what to say.

"Fitz…" She started. He cut her off.

"Please don't asked me to leave you again." She took a deep breath.

"I need to call my husband." She said and started to walk off.

"Olivia..." He called after her, but she turned to him.

"I'll be right back," she told him quickly. Then she continued on walking until she was about fifteen feet away.

She returned a few moments later. "Can you take me to my house please?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Of course." She walked over to the passenger's side of the car silently. He unlocked the doors and she slipped inside without another word. He got inside the car and glanced over at her. She was staring out the window on her side of the car trying her best not to look in his direction.

He didn't know what happened on her phone call with her husband, but he quickly assumed that nothing good came from it. He wordlessly started the engine and began to drive.

"You can make a left turn up here," she told him. He nodded and did as he was told.

The car ride to her house was silent, besides her giving him directions every now and then. He pulled up to her house about twenty five minutes later and saw that there wasn't a car in her driveway. The lights inside the house were all off, indicating that no one was home. Where the hell was her husband? He wondered angrily.

"Thank you for the ride Fitz. Um...I can come by the shop Monday after school. He nodded.

"Sure. Look, let me walk you to the door, it's dark out…" She shook her head.

"I'll be fine, but thanks again for the ride Fitz. You're a good guy. I really mean it." She gave him a kind and genuine smile. He blushed, feeling flustered.

"It's...It's no problem Olivia, really. I'm just happy I was there to help."

She opened the passenger's door, and looked back at him. "I'm glad you were there too. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'll always be here for you when you need me Olivia," he promised. The statement sounded more serious than he meant it too, and he thought he scared her off. She paused before getting out of the car completely and closing the door. She waved at him through the window and he waved back. Then she made her way up onto her porch. After opening the front door and going inside; she closed it and turned on the lights in the house.

* * *

She looked through the window of her living room and let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding when she saw Fitz pull off. He'd come to her rescue tonight. If he hadn't come back for her, she probably would've ended up walking home. She couldn't risk calling anyone, because they'd end up questioning her about why Jake couldn't pick her up. It would eventually get back to him and she didn't even want to think about the consequences of that.

She decided to go upstairs and take a shower to wash the day off of her. She had plenty to worry about. How was she going to pay for her car. Jake normally took care of all their income. They had a joint account, but he only let her get money for the essentials like food and things for the house. She couldn't remember the last time she went shopping for a new outfit. He was going to freak out once she told him that her car was in the shop. She sat down on the bed and brushed her hair out after her shower. She needed to figure out a way to talk to him about it without upsetting him, which kind of seemed damn near impossible.

She changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She was exhausted and she just wanted to fall asleep and forget the world around her. But she had to tell Jake that she was home. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and tried to call him. But it went straight to voicemail like it had for the past hour that she'd tried to call him. She sighed and decided to text him, letting him know that she was home. Once she did, she went to her contacts and scrolled to Fitz's name. She needed to delete his number before Jake saw it and got the wrong idea. But she wanted to thank him before she did. So she decided to send him a text.

_"Thanks again for coming to get me today, you really saved me."_ she sent. He responded back seconds later.

_"Anytime you need me, I'll be there."_

She looked at the text and smiled silly despite herself. He was so sweet and kind. At least he seemed to be. Jake was once kind and sweet as well, but that all changed so long ago. So much so that she couldn't even remember what he used to be like before he became this other person she'd come to fear more than death itself.

Olivia held back the unshed tears that began forming in her eyes and deleted Fitz's number and their text thread in her phone before placing her phone back on the nightstand. She turned over in her big empty bed and tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Not as she thought about the mess her life had become, and how nice it would be to just have something good in her life right now. As she thought about this, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Everything good had always been taken from her; she didn't deserve anything good. That's why she didn't have anything good. At least that's what her husband told her. And after a while, she started to believe it.

* * *

A few hours later she heard someone opening the front door and stumbling into the house.

"Liiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvv!" yelled the highly inebriated voice of her husband. "Where the fuck are you!" he yelled out stumbling around the house. "Olivia! ...I...Know...I know you're home! Come the fuck down here! Come down here now!"

Olivia sighed heavily. Great not only did he forget about coming to get her. But he was drunk to top it all off. He always became more violent after he'd had a few drinks. Her only hope was to go down there, get him on the couch and coax him to sleep before she could say something to upset him.

She slipped on her night robe and walked out of their bedroom. Once he saw her at the top of the stairs he laughed drunkenly.

"Come...come on down here...come on baby…" he urged in what he thought was a very sweet voice. But to her he just sounded irritated.

She began walking down the stairs. Looking at him as she did so, she saw him stagger to the left and the right a bit. Good his was pissy drunk. Hopefully he'd just pass out soon.

Once she got to the third step from the bottom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the rest, causing her to lose her balance. She fell against him and he hugged her to him tightly.

"Mmmhhh. You smell good…" He breathed into her hair. His whole body reeked of alcohol, like he'd bathed in it. "Gimme...a kiss…" he told her attempting to kiss her. But she moved out of his way.

"Jake you're drunk. Let me help you get to bed," she said softly.

He scoffed, and pushed her off of him so hard that she fell to the ground. "I'm not drunk bitch!" He sneered down at her. "Get the fuck up off the ground! Where the hell were you today!" he spat drunkenly as he swaggered from side to side.

She got up off the ground slowly. "My...um...my car broke down," she told him quietly. She knew that she'd told him earlier in the day. But refreshing his memory in while he was in this state of mind, was definitely not a good idea.

He shook his head drunkenly. "Piece of shit!" Then he looked over at her. She kept her eyes to the ground and he snarled. "You're a piece of shit too, just like that piece of shit car!" She remained silent as he studied her. "How the fuck…" he hiccuped. "How the fuck did you get home then?" he asked. Olivia shook her head. "I asked you a fucking question you dumb slut!"

"I um...I walked," she said quickly, looking down still. He remained silent for a while, just staring at her.

He scowled at her. Taking a step closer to her he grabbed her by her chin forcefully, making her look at him. "You're fucking lying to me!" She shook her head as her body began to shake with fear. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" he screamed in her face.

"Please...Please Jake, I'm not lying to you. I swear it." She cried as she struggled to get her words out. His grip on her chin was getting stronger, more forceful. It was starting to cause her pain.

He laughed at her cynically as he let her jaw go. Then he pushed her back away from him and glared at her. "You're weak! Pathetic!" She stumbled back and fell against the wall with a hard thud. She kept her eyes cast downward as he berated her. He pointed his finger in her face and said. "If I find out you're lying to me I'll fucking kill you! Do you understand me."

She nodded wordlessly. She believed every word he said. What reason had he given her not too? He shook his head in disgust, and scoffed at her once more before leaving her there in the hallway. Olivia sank down to the floor, curled her knees up in a ball, and began to rock back and forth. She began to cry heavily, and it seemed as if the tears would never stop.

**(A/N: Damn!...This one is very hard to write. But I'm determined to keep it going. Next up Huck and Fitz hang out and Huck at the local bar and have a run in with Jake. Fitz also has another run in with everyone's favorite teacher and the two learn a little more about each other. Please bare with me. I promise it will get better. Thanks again for reading. Till next time…)**


End file.
